The life of an unsuspecting rose
by Anopheles
Summary: kinda AU. What if the Doctor left Rose behind as well as Jack on the station. This is their adventure when trying to get back.


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of doctor who if I did I wouldn't be writing on here and the story line would be so much different. Only thing mine is the plot lin****e. It is AU from the end of serious one of the new Doctor who. So please don't sue haven't got any money at all.**

**The life of an unsuspecting Rose**

**The beginning**

"_Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now," _

_I could see the pain in his eyes, as __he lay on the floor; Darleks were few metres away from him. _

"_You've got the entire vortex, running through your head, you're going' to burn!"_

_I couldn't, I just couldn't stop at all. My heart was aching for him._

"_I want you safe," I tried to tell him tears streaming down my face, the pain in my head slowly getting worse but I had to do this. "My Doctor, protected from the false god."_

_The 'god' cried out in denial._

"_You are tiny," I said directly to the 'god', me and time nearly completely merging into one._

"_I can see the fold of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." I rush of power rushed through my veins. __As Darleks who I pointed at dissolved, I felt the atoms dissolving and disappearing it nothingness, _

"_Everything I touch dust. All things, everything dies. The time war ends!"_

_I could see in my mind fleets and ships of Darleks dissolving into space._

_The doctors voice beside me, "Rose, you've done it stop." I couldn't their was this need from time to do something else. "Just let go," I wanted to obey him but I couldn't._

"_How can I let go of it," I said pitifully, I realised it was true, every second my head hurt worse then it did before, and I had no idea how to put the time vortex back. "I bring life." Another surge of power went through me, draining me a bit._

"_But this is wrong; you can't control life and death!" I knew he was right but I couldn't help it the need was too strong. _

"_But I can. The sun and the moon. The day and the night… but why do they hurt.__"_

_Pain getting steadily stronger._

"_The power's going to kill you. And __it's all my fault." He stared up at me I could see the guilt eating away at his very soul. I so desperately wanted to stop it._

"_I can see everything, all that is, and all that was." I could see the pain of his past, bearing out at me. "All that ever could be."_

_He stood up understanding dawning on his face, "That's what I see. All the time. Doesn't it drive you mad?!"_

"_My head!" I barely got it out. It felt like a sledge hammer was __going through it; only 10 times more painful._

"_Come 'ere!" He said in his most patient__ and caring voice._

"_It's killing me!" I cried _

_I stepped towards him, he bent down and kissed my lips, I felt the pain being drawn away. Blackness encased my vision__, the last thing I saw was the Doctor holding me._

I woke up with a gasp, sweat was pouring down my forehead, and I tried getting my breath back to normal. That nightmare happened 6 months ago, that horrid day when I woke up and the TARDIS and the Doctor both weren't there, and Jack was kneeling by me looking so concerned.

But now I am in my dark dank room which me and Jack both share, it only had room a bunk bed, but it was the same for everyone, a cell, a prison , with the clammy air, and the green slime sliding down the, dimly lightened walls.

We were at the world of the Barlak people, working in a coal factory to keep the planet working and alive. It was one of the most horrifying and life threatening jobs I had ever heard of let alone do, with at least 5 people dying each week, we were practically slaves. Never being able to get out.

We were picked up at the station, 1 day after he disappeared, fortunately or unfortunately; as we realise now, the person on the ship was the person who ran the whole operation, and he soon promised shelter and food, if we done a little work, well little work being 10 sometimes more of hard working labour, a day.

After awhile of my 'lovely' stay I realised I had some of the time vortex, the bit that melded into my soul, giving me knowledge which I had been applying to try and get me and Jack out of this god forsaken place. I had been trying to fix his watch which had a time leaping device on it, which unfortunately broke when he 'died'.

The whistle screamed in the prison. Echoing around all of the halls that held just-to-be-sleeping people. I heard a groan above me on the top bunk bed, which I knew Jack slept on. He wasn't really one for mornings; I smothered my laughter with my head as he went through his normal routine; of thumping head onto his 2cm thin pillow.

I heard a creak as he swung down onto my bed, looking tiered, with his sleep-ruffled hair. He gave me a 100 watt grin, when he spotted me looking at him amusedly.

"Hello, cupcake, we better go before the warden comes along and tries to push us for more hours!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my bed, and out of our room.

We travelled through the maze of corridors, that we had memorized, and nodded to people that were dragging themselves out of their rooms, looking like warm-blooded zombies.

We walked into the crowded canteen. We got our plate of porridge each, well I say porridge it was more of card-board grey mush. Not nice at all, what I wouldn't give for chocolate or even marmite; which I hate with a passion.

Jack gave me a throwing up noise. I sat down at the normal table, which was full of our unit; most of them had already finished it. No one talked, it was custom for a fear of being punished with more hours onto our already impressive workload.

The dim light didn't make it any more appetizing, as it shined weakly back at us on our 'porridge' which we have 3 times a day. Yuck.

Just a few more days, weeks at the most and then hopefully we could get out of here. I looked over at Jack who was lifting his spoon out of his meal; the porridge clung to it tightly until it could not stretch any more and slopped back down with a splat, back into the bowl. I looked down and started eating the no tasting thing. Dreading but planning the day ahead of me. _Only a few more days_,I told myself_, only a few and hopefully we will be gone. _


End file.
